Temores
by Lara Boger
Summary: Aki teme a rejeição de Ueno, e em algum momento todos os medos acabam vindo a tona. Aki's POV- YAOI


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura.

* * *

**Temores**

- E então, Ueno-chan? Já posso sair daqui?

- _Ie_, nem pense nisso. Só quando eu disser que pode.

De onde eu estava não dava pra ver seu rosto, mas podia imaginar só de ouvir seu tom de voz. Ueno-chan estava sério, talvez até aborrecido e pude apenas me encolher diante de tal hipótese. Por mais seguro e despreocupado que eu pudesse parecer aos olhos alheios, a última coisa que quero é irritá-lo.

Encolho-me na cama e fico em silêncio, esperando. Ele está ocupado e eu não quero atrapalhar... ou melhor, atrapalhar ainda mais. Já estava incomodando ainda que não fosse a minha intenção. Tentei me distrair, olhando a paisagem pela janela. Vi um belo sábado, com o tempo bom. Ver como o dia estava bonito só me fez sentir mais culpa.

Eu sempre faço a coisa errada. Sempre atrapalho os outros e estrago tudo. E sentir culpa diante do meu longo histórico era inevitável. Não que eu quisesse, mas parecia karma. Destino.

O meu destino era sempre estar nas mãos dos outros, sempre por pouco tempo. Ser usado e dispensado quando não houvesse mais serventia. Eu sabia bem o significado de ditados sobre _o perigo das paixões_. Quem sabe eles não foram feitos pra alguém como eu?

Durante quase um ano, fui mascote de um cara mais velho. Aconteceu de forma simples: ficamos atraídos um pelo outro e nos envolvemos, mas a intensidade do que poderíamos sentir era diferente. Ele só queria diversão, e pra ser aceito e ficar perto dele, me propus a aceitar um desejo seu.

Fiquei sujeito ao seu jugo, jogos, fantasias e ideias mirabolantes. Eu não reclamava, por mais estranho que pudesse ser a sua ordem. Como um bom animal de estimação, aprendi que era melhor obedecer ao dono. Ele não se preocupava comigo ou com o que eu pudesse sentir e pra falar a verdade nem eu mesmo me preocupava. Não que ainda sentisse algum afeto por meu mestre, pois esse foi minguando com o tempo, mas me condicionei a acreditar que esse tratamento era o máximo de atenção que poderia conseguir de alguém. Por mais degradante, me sentia útil de alguma forma.

E então apareceu um _pet-sittter_, mais uma vítima surpresa dos jogos do meu dono que não tinha a menor preocupação com o que pudessem fazer comigo. Não importava se eu me sentisse sujo, se eu não quisesse ou me machucassem.

O moreno chegou em casa crente que iria cuidar de um coelho, e era de mim que estavam falando. Era o desconhecido a quem eu deveria me submeter. Ainda não consigo esquecer do pavor dele ao me encontrar amarrado e trancado no armário, ou seu susto ao descobrir o qual era a razão de estar ali. Também não esqueço do fato dele ter se preocupado comigo, mesmo que não fosse seu papel, de forma alguma. Ueno-chan me estimulou, pra que a dor não fosse tão incômoda, fazendo como eu pedia, seguindo uma espécie de roteiro, tomando cuidado para não me machucaro me castigassem, tomando cuidado para nçao me ninda ho, e era de mim que estavam falando.... e no fim perguntou como eu estava, e se eu ia ficar bem.

Era um outro tipo de atenção, algo do qual eu não estava acostumado. Foi tão estranho pra mim ser alvo desse cuidado, que até hoje não sei se consegui passar despercebido em minha resposta: eu disse que sim, eu estava bem. Porém, não era verdade.

Não que houvesse sido ruim, ou ele tivesse me machucado. Foi o seu cuidado que me atingiu e diante daquilo pude perceber o quanto minha vida era miserável. Depois de ser alvo da preocupação de alguém desconhecido, eu seria tratado como um nada por meu dono... uma pessoa que me conhecia muito bem e que um dia fui capaz de amar.

Poucos minutos depois de sua volta, meu mestre checou se o _pet-sitter_ havia _cuidado bem_ de mim, se as coisas saíram conforme seus planos embora ele certamente soubesse que sim. Foi aí que coloquei um ponto final na história. Não queria mais ser um animal de estimação, e se ele quisesse um, teria de procurar outro.

Ele acatou minha decisão, mas obviamente não gostou muito. Ganhei uma surra da qual não esbocei grandes reações para evitar. Apenas recebi o meu presente de despedida, sem me queixar. É indelicado recusar um presente... pelo menos foi assim que me ensinaram.

Apesar dos meus ferimentos, não fiquei em casa e procurei retomar a minha vida já no dia seguinte. E claro, lembrei de daquele desconhecido que se foi capaz de se preocupar com um mascote. Queria vê-lo de novo, mas não tinha esperanças, pois sequer sabia seu nome. Então tentei tirar da cabeça a ideia de um reencontro e ficar com aqueles momentos na memória. Porém, tive uma grande surpresa ao vê-lo justamente na faculdade.

Eu o vi sentado na lanchonete, distraído e com o olhar baixo. Desejei por um instante que estivesse pensando em mim. Ele ficou surpreso ao me ver, mas franziu o rosto ao ver meus ferimentos. Não tive como disfarçar: tinha curativos na face e na cabeça, mas nada que não me fizesse diminuir os danos, fazendo aquilo parecer pouco, ou simplesmente passado.

Conversamos, e assim fiquei sabendo o seu nome: Ueno. Quis saber o que tinha acontecido comigo depois daquela ocasião, e pareceu ter ficado aliviado quando contei que não era mais um mascote. E nunca imaginei que dali pudesse nascer algo mais.

Tínhamos agora uma espécie de amizade colorida. Nada além disso. Já havíamos ficado juntos outras vezes, estávamos sempre um perto do outro porque passamos a dividir o apartamento como era comum entre os estudantes, mas nunca falamos a respeito de compromisso. Não havia sinais de nada mais sério. Era nesse ritmo que estávamos, sem garantias... mas eu temia pelo que pudesse acontecer. Gostava do Ueno-chan e talvez seja certo pra mim chamar isso de amor, porém não sei o que ele sente a meu respeito. Se é que sente alguma coisa.

Durante muito tempo não fui mais que um brinquedinho ou um joguete. Por minha própria culpa, claro, e isso era o pior. Ueno não era um desconhecido, pelo contrário. Ele sabia o que eu fora, justamente por ter sido o último envolvido nos jogos do meu ex-dono.

Tinha medo de que ele me visse assim como vários outros me viam, como eu mesmo me via.

Por mais seguro que eu possa parecer, é o meu ponto fraco. Medo de rejeição. Temia aborrece-lo, causar algo que o fizesse ficar longe. Não suporto a ideia de que possa ter raiva de mim. Não mereço que alguém me tenha afeto, sei que não tenho esse direito... mas pensar em Ueno-chan crendo nisso era ainda mais doloroso.

De qualquer modo, já o estava aborrecendo. Em pleno sábado, dia livre e com sol, eu o forçava a ficar ali, comigo porque eu estava doente. Cogitar esse ressentimento da parte dele só me fez piorar. Minha cabeça latejava de dor, senti algo em minha garganta e acabou acontecendo, antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação pra evitar o estrago.

Ver lençol e travesseiro manchados com meu vômito fizeram minha cabeça piorar ainda mais, e o choro foi inevitável, tanto diante da dor quanto das possibilidades dos meus temores se concretizarem. Eu já conseguia ouvi-lo bater a porta após sair, aborrecido pelo que eu fizera. Tinha certeza que ia acontecer.

- Aki?

Ouvi seus passos. Eram rápidos, ele parecia ter pressa. Era uma questão de pouquíssimos segundos para que visse os estragos e se aborrecesse ainda mais comigo. Só pude me encolher, diante de uma rejeição iminente.

- Aki! O que houve?

Tremi quando senti sua mão em meu ombro. Como se ainda pudesse me encolher mais, me vi em uma posição de defesa, uma reação que não esbocei nem mesmo quando meu ex-dono me bateu.

Não ouvi sua voz. Ele ficou calado e restou a mim tentar consertar a situação, mesmo que sequer tivesse coragem de olha-lo. Permaneci daquele jeito, virado para o lado oposto, tendo apenas a parede e as marcas do que eu acabara de fazer como subterfúgio.

- _Gomen_, Ueno-chan. Eu não queria... me desculpe.

Senti quando ele passou os braços sob minhas costas e pernas, me carregando em seu colo. Fechei os olhos, sem coragem de encara-lo e abaixei a cabeça enquanto me deixava sentado no sofá. Logo se colocou na minha frente, abaixando-se para ficar na minha altura. Senti um toque nos meus cabelos e esse gesto me afligiu. Era um carinho que eu não merecia.

Seria agora que me xingaria de todos os nomes ruins e diria o quanto eu atrapalhava sua vida?

- _Gomen_.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas, Aki?

- Eu vomitei na sua cama.

- E daí? O médico disse que poderia acontecer. – ele disse, como achasse tudo aquilo normal. Colocou as costas da mão em meu pescoço e em minha testa. Fiquei assustado com aquele toque. – Está um pouco febril. – sussurrou, como se estivesse pensando alto. – Espere um pouco.

Vi quando ele foi para o banheiro, e sem demora voltou com uma toalha úmida. Ueno abaixou-se novamente e começou a limpar minha boca, com delicadeza.

- Eu estava fazendo sopa, mas acho que não vai conseguir comer agora. - comentou, distraidamente - Está sentindo alguma coisa? Aposto que está com dor de cabeça.

- Um pouco, mas... não queria te aborrecer

- Acha que estou aborrecido? Por quê? Tenho motivos pra isso?

- Sujei a sua cama.

- É só trocar os lençóis e a fronha e mandar pra lavanderia.

- Está um belo sábado lá fora e estou te obrigando a ficar trancado comigo. Não precisa ficar preso aqui por minha causa, justamente no dia livre.

- Ei, não estou sendo obrigado a nada. Estou aqui porque quero! – respondeu-me, parecendo quase ofendido por minhas palavras. – Não vai conseguir se livrar de mim hoje, Aki. Não vou te deixar sozinho nesse estado.

Ele se levantou do chão e sentou ao meu lado no sofá, puxando-me para que deitasse minha cabeça em seu colo. Logo senti seus lábios, num beijo em meu rosto seguido de uma carícia no meu cabelo. Gestos que eu não esperava. E quando finalmente tive coragem de encará-lo, o vi me fitando com um olhar curioso e um meio sorriso.

- Quando você vai entender que eu gosto de você, Aki-chan?

Não tive forças para reagir a essa declaração. Acho que fui pego de surpresa. Achei que fosse uma brincadeira, mas Ueno permaneceu ali, com o mesmo sorriso. Devo ter sido muito transparente pois ele notou minha desconfiança.

- Não estou brincando. – disse, como se pudesse antecipar meus pensamentos.

- Eu... não esperava.

- Não? Puxa... até achei que estivesse dando muita bandeira. Pensei que estivesse tentando me dar um fora sem me ofender.

- Não mereço seu afeto. – disse, sinceramente. Doía ter de dizer isso, mas era um fato.

Nós tínhamos a mesma idade, mas ele parecia ser tão inocente que estar preso a alguém como eu poderia ser o que havia de pior pra ele. Vi sua expressão tornar-se muito séria depois disso, e foi como se eu tivesse cometido o pior dos erros.

- Não sei pelo que passou para ter uma ideia ridícula como essa, mas isso não é verdade. Precisa tirar isso da cabeça. Você parece ser alguém seguro, mas é tão arredio... achei que o indeciso aqui era eu.

- Você sabe o que eu era, sabe como os outros me tratavam.

- O que isso tem a ver? Acha mesmo que tem alguma importância? Isso não te faz menos digno de afeto, Aki. Gosto de você e isso não vai mudar.

Eu poderia ter dito milhares de coisas naquele momento, mas simplesmente não consegui. Ele não me deixou falar, e com algo que muitos diriam ser insignificante. Ueno-chan me aninhou em seus braços, encostando seu rosto no meu. Um gesto de carinho do qual eu não sabia que estava tão carente. Precisava tanto daquilo... era tão simples!

E quando dei por mim, estava agarrado a ele, em um movimento desesperado, não deixando que me soltasse. E Ueno não se importou se talvez eu o estivesse sufocando. Não se desvencilhou, ou quis fugir, apenas continuou ali, fazendo um carinho no meu cabelo.

A força nos meus braços cedeu aos poucos, a medida em que me senti mais seguro. Suspirei, sentindo sono e me permiti ficar largado no abraço dele, tentando não pensar em nada... não parecia ser difícil.

Meus olhos pesaram, e não fiz esforço nenhum pra ficar acordado. Ao contrário de antes, agora sabia que poderia dormir tranquilo, sem o risco de acordar com alguém sobre mim, ou de estar sozinho no dia seguinte. Ueno podia ser desajeitado, ou não saber usar bem as palavras, mas era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

E por mais que me achasse inferior a ele, tornei-me egoísta demais para querê-lo longe. Quem poderia saber do futuro?

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Ueno-chan.

**_Fim_**


End file.
